A Conspiracy Of Thieves
by Lady Water Mirror
Summary: Amelia Peabody series Different ending for Crocodile on the Sandbank. What if there were more people involved than just Lucas and Alberto? Major spoilers for CotS. AE and EW. Abandoned for now.
1. Things are Seldom What They Seem

I don't own anything. Just a weird idea I had after reading Crocodile on the Sandbank the sixth time. Contains spoilers. 

CHAPTER 1: Things are Seldom What they Seem 

Lucas Hayes slipped deftly out his room's window on the dahabeeya. He heard a faint noise and stopped himself. His heart started to beat faster, until it registered in his tired brain that it was only one of the crewmen, snoring. 

"That damned woman is making me paranoid." he thought angrily to himself, as he sat down in a small rowboat at the side of the Philae. "One might actually think she was psychic. And that man, Emerson. There was something sinister about him too." He lowered the boat into the calm, moonlit water and started to row quietly to the other dahabeeya, moored just a short distance away. 

Suddenly, a light appeared on deck. Lucas froze and watched, horrified as the form holding it turned towards him. His breath came faster and he was sure that he would see the face of Amelia Peabody, her silvery eyes shining eerily in the night. 

The form turned and, not noticing the boat, continued on his rounds. Lucas mentally berated himself for not noticing that the form was distinctly male, and for being so affraid. He was half expecting her to pop up somewhere and place a curse on him for his evil deeds. He felt sure she knew. Her terrifying eyes seemed to gaze right into his soul. 

Lucas crossed himself just to be safe. Despite the fact that his acts were criminal he fully expected to be forgiven by God when his time came.

Reaching his own dahabeeya he climbed cautiously out of the boat and into the salon. He gazed around, then jumped as he noticed a shadowy form sitting on one of the chairs.

The form reached out and turned on a lamp, momentarily blinding Lucas.

"You're late." the man said in gruff tones.

Lucas recalled the day that his granfather had died, leaving him penniless. He had stormed out of the room and cursed loudly to himself. "After all that trouble, he didnt even leave me anything! Now what am I going to do?!"

A light cough from behind him made him realize he was not alone. He turned around to see a tall thin man with jet black hair and pale blue eyes. "Excuse me Mr. Hayes," the man had said "I can help you get that money!"

"How would you do that?" Lucas had asked, not sure whether he should trust this mysterious stranger.

The man shrugged negligently. "I have my ways." he said mysteriously.

Lucas thought that this was his kind of man. One who didn't mince words or give away everything about himself to a perfect stranger. Someone completely dissimilar to him. Lucas glanced at the man suspiciously. "What would you want in return for such a favour?"

The man grinned "Only your cooperation and a quarter of what you get form the inheritance."

Lucas grinned as well. He couldn't believe his luck! "It's a deal then Mr...."

"Just call me Jack."

It had been Jack's planning that had gotten them so far. Lucas was here to update the man on the events that evening. He related to Jack what had happened with Alberto's mummy disguise.

"And she still didn't accept your proposal?" Jack said incredulously.

Lucas grimaced "Its the damned companions fault. Shes convinced Evelyn that shes too good for me."

"What is the companion's name?" Jack asked.

"Amelia Peabody." Lucas said angrily.

A look of almost astonishment crossed Jack's face. He started muttering, "I cannot believe... but of course it is... should have known... certainly typical..."

Lucas mumbled nervously "Do you uh... um... know her sir?"

Jack laughed bitterly "Oh come now" he said "did you never know that she was my sister?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael Bedawee watched these two men carefully. He had never suspected that this man was to blame for the mysterious happenings at their camp. He was glad now that the Father of Curses had warned him that his proprietress and her friend might be in danger from this man.

He had made himself scarce, on the Father of Curses orders so that Lucas Hayes would forget about him. He had been watching on the boat when the mummy appeared, and had seen Lucas crawl out of the window. Michael owed his child's life to the Sitt Hakim so he had followed.

Now it seemed that this other man was the Sitt's brother! Perhaps he could pretect them from this strange supernatural force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was furious with this man before him.

"Why did you never mention that my sister was one of the inhabitants of the camp?!"

Lucas stepped back. "I- I'm sorry sir, I never thought-"

"Of course you didn't!" Jack yelled "Do you ever think, you bumbling idiot of an Italian!"

"I hope this will not make you go back on your agreement." Lucas said nervously, slowly backing up.

"Go back on it!" Jack said surprised "No, no, this merely complicates matters." He thought for a moment. "Yes there is nothing else for it! You will have to get rid of her."

"Get rid of her!" Lucas repeated "What... what do you mean by that?"

Jack got out of his seat and went into a corner of the room. He picked up a huge box and brought it over. He took off the covering, and inside Lucas could see a hooded cobra, its pale body slithering in the dim light and its demon like eyes glittering like rubies in its head.

"This is what I mean."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Michael saw the deadly reptile and his blood froze in horror. This man was going to kill the Sitt Hakim! Even though she was his own flesh and blood!

Abandoning stealth in his terror, he ran down the deck to his boat. He had to warn the Father of Curses!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat, staring hypnotised into the eyes of the deadly serpent when the sounds of footsteps broke into his clouded brain.

"Someone was here!" Jack shouted and ran in persuit.

Lucas followed after and saw him wrestling with the form of a small native.

"That is Amelia dragoman, Michael Bedawee!" he said pleased at this reognition. Jack nodded "You had best leave now Mr. Hayes. I'll take care of him."

Lucas nodded, pleased at any excuse to get away.

As his boat started at the dahabeeya, he heard muffled screams that indeed proved the inquisitive servant was being "taken care of ".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC Please review


	2. A New Pavement Discovered

Just a note, since we know these events from Amelia's perspective, this is told by every one else, but Emerson's version is the only one told in first person. I own nothing. Hey wait, I own Jack! Though I don't know why anyone would _want_ to, but oh well...

Chapter 2:

The bright Egyptian sun was just rising as I made my trek from the wharves to the Amarnian cliffs, in an uncharacteristic tempermantal mood. Such moods are, of course extremely rare in my case, since I have the most even and calm disposition of any man I have ever come in contact with. It is all _her_ bloody fault. It could be no one elses. Peabody's damnable self confidence will most likely be the death of us all. It nearly was last night. I ought to have known better than to trust Miss Evelyn's safety in the hands of the indomitable Amelia Peabody and that cursed idiot Lord Elesmere.

I had had a somewhat disturbed night, though I am not aware as to why, perhaps something of a foreboding. I had ordered Michael to watch over the ship and his proprietress and keep an eye on Lord Elesmere. I never trusted that man. Far too congenial for my liking, and his phisigonomy was almost _too_ good. I had prepared myself for the thought that there might be an altercation on the ship because of Miss Evelyn, and wished them to be prepared for it.

Of course, I did have an ulterior motive. With Peabody out of the way I could get on with my excavations in peace for once. I have long believed that there were other painted pavements in that area of Amarna and it seems I was correct (though I did not have much doubt). Also, I am quite worried about Walter. He has a strong disposition of course, but seemed in very much pain and spends far too much time jumping to obey Peabody's orders as it is.

Because of my disturbed rest I set out before sunset for the wharves to find out what had happened and to recconnoiter with Michael at our designed meeting place. I stopped by on the chance I might see him, but seeing no one about went to speak with Reis Hassan instead.

Well, Hassan and the crew are now scared witless of some damned mummy who now seems to have obtained supernatural powers! He assured me as to everyone's safety, but politely suggested that we leave and take the 'curse' elsewhere. I had hoped to get back to Walter quickly, so I only took a quick look into their cabin to reassure myself. They were both sleeping soundly, but I noticed with some surprise that Peabody really did look somewhat ill. That is all we need now, Mohammed has ruined all our chances of getting to Cairo should she become extremely sick.

I waited for close to an hour for Michael to show up at our designated spot, but he never did! I asked some of the crewmen where he was and no one claimed to have seen him since last night. This quite complicates things. I can't keep an eye on Lord Elesmere, Peabody, Walter, Miss Evelyn _and_ the excavation all at once! I suppose I could have asked Peabody to watch Walter or Miss Evelyn at least, but she could be cursed idiotic enough to set herself up as bait for this 'mummy'. Not that I believe her bloody nonsense about it wanting to come after her. These cursed women, always wanting to complain about _something_.

After I quickly looked in on Walter, I went back to my pavement, at something of a loss as to what to do about it. It was in such a position that Peabody eventually come upon me, with her characteristic tact. She hit me over the shoulder with that bloody parasol and looked as though she thought herself seven feet tall and I the one who was barely five. I admit I was a trifle out of sorts, but of course she lost her temper and berated me for my 'audacity' in getting on with my work. Damned nonsense. If she wants to her herself killed or kidnapped she could at least have the courtesy of leaving my excavation alone as she does it. I greeted her cordially and she squatted beside me.

She was describing my numerous failings while I moved the sand away from the pavement. "You are the most despicable, selfish... That is a great waste of time, you know, scooping at the sand with your bare hands. You will never clear the pavement that way. The sand trickles down as fast as you pull it away."

Well, thank you for stating the obvious. Of course, I did not say that as I was not looking forward to another brush with that cursed parasol. "Tsk, tsk, Peabody, you are losing track of what you were saying. I am despicable, selfish-" And naturally I was interrupted, to be interrogated as to my opinion on the events last night. "Matters traspired as I expected. The mummy appeared and was duly routed by you-"

"By Lucas." And interrupted once more. I don't see _what_ she likes about that pernicious aristocrat. He's a coward and a bloody nuisance. I went back to scooping at the sand.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" she asked, her expression clearly showing her impenetrable hatred of me and all my doings. "You have had one painting destroyed; uncover this and it will meet the same fate. Its only safety now lies in obscurity."

She looked so self righteous that I was ready to scream in agravation. Why on earth should she have such a horrid opinion of me? Probably still holding a grudge from my scolding her at the museum. I have done nothing else to incur her displeasure, unless she dislikes me without reason, as women are wont to do. I am a gentleman however, whatever her thoughts may be.

"Perhaps its survival is not my cheif concern." I said, somewhat abruptly. "We must have some lure for our mysterious visitor; better to lose this than Miss Evelyn." Surprisingly enough, I found this to be true. Although I have devoted myself to my work and would be loath to see such a perfect historic specimen go to waste, it would be better that the waste of an innocent life.

At least this remark left her speechless for a moment. " I cannot believe you mean that." she said finally.

And why not! For reasons I cannot fully explain, I sincerely wanted an answer to this question. However, I do have my pride intact so instead remarked, " No, I am sure you have the lowest possible opinion of me and all my works. It is true, nevertheless."

"I do not have a low opinion of you." She said this so quietly, I thought that I was hearing things at first.

"What did you say?" I asked shocked. This cannot be true! I tried to catch her eye, but she quickly looked away. Apparently it is not true. She would not have avoided my eyes unless she was being untruthful.I found myself becoming extremely angry. So she considers herself completely benevolent and free from hatred of anyone! To polite to admit that she really wishes me dead!

I probably would have exclaimed in anger, had not Walter came by at that moment to berate me about leaving the ladies alone last night. Even my own brother is against me now.

* * *

Lucas looked cautiously out of the tomb he had been using as residence. There was no one to see him now, Evelyn waswalking over to meet the others whowere faraway by the other wadi. All the Arabic workmen had been scared away long ago.A perfect time to make his move. He walked quickly over to the tomb Evelyn and Amelia shared, dragging his repulsive cargo.

Lucas was certain that this was unnecessary and possibly dangerous, but Jack had forced him into it. There was obviously little love in his family if he wanted to murder his own sister in such a cold-blooded way.He was now beginning to regret asking for Jack's help in the first place, he was far too violent and unscrupulousfor his liking.

He slipped inside the tomb and sat the cage down on the makeshift bed. Carefully he opened the door of the cage and poked its occupant with a (very long) stick to get it out. The vile creature hissed, but made itself at home on the bed, where Lucas threw a blanket overtop to hide the large cobra.

When the others came back to take tea, they found Lucas sitting calmly outside the tomb, though inside he was frozen in fear.

* * *

After deciding to search for the supposed hidden tomb the next day, Amelia retired and Evelyn and Walter went over to the wadi, supposedly to check on the pavement. Fortunately, I am not that transparent. Lucas also retired, looking somewhat relieved to be away from the table. I was certain he was up to something.

Despite my rationalizations earlier, I doubted there was a tomb I had not yet discovered at Amarna. I could not have missed anything. However, it was a good excuse to keep an eye on Lord Ellesmere. He _must_ be behind this, though I do not yet know how or why. I was pacing outside the tombs at that moment, but mostly to watch over Lucas and Amelia. She was right about one thing, she was the only one of us other than Miss Evelyn to have been harmed. Now would be a perfect time to do so.

It was silent in her tomb, but I felt compelled to take a look, if only to reassure myself. I paused before the opening. I hoped she was asleep already, or I would cause myself no little embarassment. Setting my fears aside I pulled back the curtain.

* * *

Well, you should know what happens now. I hope to update sooner than last time, but I can't give any promises. Please R&R! 


End file.
